Alternate
by lailafanfic0903
Summary: I was kinda annoyed that Fanfiction didn't have heathers I need here so I asked and now you have. WHAT IF JD DIDN'T BLOW UP THE SCHOOL? IF HE SURVIVED? IF HE WOKE UP IN HOSPITAL WITH PARTIAL AMNESIA?
1. The boiler room

The handmade bomb was about to blow. The boiler room had seemed to have condensed down to just JD and me.

"JD, just put the fucking bomb down and detonate it!"

He looked at me with his deep eyes as they began to swell up. His arm began to gesture towards me to hold it but then he pulled ditch back in, cradling his bleeding hand like I'd burnt it.

"Why? We were meant to be together but you drove us apart... NO! THIS DUMP DROVE US APART!"

His hand began to scramble over the timer which I thought was to speed up the time. I couldn't think straight and my hand, trembling, picked up the gun. His backwards turned to me and I closed my eyes. There was a loud bang. Then there was silence. I'd... I'd... I shot him, my one true love... I shot him, I FUCKING SHOT HIM!

"JD! Wake up please baby, I love you, don't leave me... I... I... Need you!"

I heard a beep that startled me. He'd... Deactivated the bomb...

"Ver... Ver..."

His bloody lips moved slowly as he whispered in my ear before flopping onto my lap.

"Our love is God"


	2. The Hospital visit

The hospital smelt disgusting. A smell consisting of a mix between death and medication. Gloom seemed to hang around, uninvited. I'd finally decided to go and visit JD on ward 8b. He'd somehow survived the shot as it narrowly missed his liver and went out into his somehow, he was fading in and out of conscience, but also hit his head off the side of the ambulance, giving him concussion. Were flowers enough to apologize? This is awkward. What would I say to him? Would I be like ' hey psychopath, I shot you? Flowers?'

I reached his ward and was trembling. What if he... Hated me. Fuck. He looked at me. Slowly I stumbled across this one the end where Martha was sitting. Of all places to be, why was Martha Dunnstock here?

"Hey guys, how are you JD?"

This was already awkward, especially with Martha there. Luckily JD had just begun to speak. But to Martha, not me.

"Martha, could you please get me some water?"

She scooted round the corner and he turned to me and smiled.

"Hi Heather."

"JD, I'm not Heather, I'm Veronica."

"Veronica?"

"Yeah!"

"I don't think I know you, are you a friend of Martha or Heather? "

Great. I thought that him hating me was bad but him not even remembering me was by far the worst punishment. I can't help but cry.


	3. The Diagnosis

What could I do? He didn't remember me and he wasn't sure why I was there. It was kind of embarrassing that I didn't know what to say. I decided to give up and go speak to the nurse.

"Nurse Lee, what's wrong with him?"

I knew this nurse, an old family friend

"Veronica, he has partial amnesia so he'll be like that for a while. Unless someone triggers a memory"

"Memory trigger... Thanks."

"No problem, you run home and tell your mom I said hi"

I couldn't help myself. I ran back down the ward to him and hugged him with all my might. This was my first attempt of memory restoration? A hug from a red-faced, crying teenager? He stared at me confused and I felt, well, like crying again. This was gonna be a long journey and I didn't know if I could sit it out.

"Hi Veronica, why are you crying?"

"You've remembered me? "

"Of course, you just told me your name"

"Oh, okay. See you soon JD."

I left the ward and fell apart. People began to give their condolences. Confused by the actions of the people, I turned, I was crying... Right in front of recently departed section where those who are in a coma were having monitors turned off. Why am I a walking disaster?


	4. He's Not Here

My attempts at trying to restore his memory had made absolutely no impact. I took a Westerburg rottweiler cap into him and jacket and asked him if there was something, anything familiar about it. To no avail. I then wore a red scrunchie to the hospital. I'd even gone to his dad, Big Bud Dean, for a picture of his mum. To no avail. I'd finally given up. The next day I went into the hospital but Jason wasn't there. I checked all the beds in the coma room, the wards, the chapel, the reception and recovery room, the emergency medical wards but he wasn't there...

"Where's Jason, Jason Dean? He isn't on ward 8b anymore."

Nurse Lee turned around with a startled face

"Veronica, where did you come from?"

She pulled her into a soft embrace and tears began to stream down her face. She then lead me to the toilets and walked back out. I thought this meant the worst. He was dead. I began to shake and small tears began to welt out of my eyes, mascara beginning to trickle black down my face. Why did I kill him?

First Heather, Then Ram and Kurt and now JD. I'm a fucking monster.

I threw open the toilet doors and ran past her, outside to fresh air, the smell of scalpeled flesh and blood pungently purging out of the hospital. Why was I outdoors? I didn't deserve to see the sunlight and smell the flowers. I threw up

"Gonna wreck the flowers like my shoes?" Heather commented

Why the fucking was she there? To make her seem even worse?


	5. Heather's back

I really wasn't in the mood today.

" Heather, just leave."

She pushed her lips up like a child acting upset

" Is that the way you talk to your best friend?"

" Just..."

I picked up my crochet stick and whacked her with it. It went through her as she began to shimmer slightly like she was being disintegrated then, fully restored, smiled cheekily. I began to ferociously hit thin air, where Heather was standing, her arms folded with a smirk plastered on her face.

" Veronica?"

I turned to see Martha, carrying a folded blanket and a cup of slush

" Oh, hey... Martha. New diet?"

I began to wipe the tears from my eyes and smiled falsely.

" No, these aren't for me silly"

" What? I just thought, the only one who drinks that shit is J..."

" D? Yeah, all he seemed to talk about was this place where he would go to in order to..."

"Freeze his brain"

"Um, yeah how did you know..."

"When did he..."

"Last night"

" Oh. When's the funeral?"

"Funeral? For who?"

" Who do you think? JD. "

" He isn't... Dead."


End file.
